


Making You Jealous

by adri0611



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Futurefic, Humor, M/M, Romance, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-29
Updated: 2005-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adri0611/pseuds/adri0611
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all. Clark tries to make Lex jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making You Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this about three years ago. It started out being set in Smallville with Lana in place of Lois and the barn instead of a club. It has evolved into so much more and I'm amazed at how it turned out. It's schmoop and cliche' and all those things that you love or hate in a Clex fic but I had to write it and get it out of my system. I happen to be one of those who loves a good cliche' / schmoop fic. Shh, don't tell anyone. 

## Making You Jealous

by adri0611

[]()

* * *

"Making You Jealous" 

2005 

adri0611 

adri0611@yahoo.com 

Disclaimer: I don't own Clark, Lex, Lois, Jimmy, Perry, or Smallville. The WB, MillarGough, and DC does. I'm just playin'. 

Spoilers: None 

Rating: PG-13 

Summary: The title says it all. Clark tries to make Lex jealous. 

Author's 

Feedback: I wasn't going to post this, but I thought someone might enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Please let me know if you did. 

* * *

Clark kept his eyes open as he kissed Lois. With her eyes closed, she seemed lost in thought, and it made him wonder what she was thinking. 

`Thinking,' wasn't something any normal person would be doing while lip locking with an attractive woman. And, yes, Clark did find Lois attractive... physically. However, her personality made him wish for her death on a daily basis. 

If he wasn't already head-over-heels in love with someone else, and he didn't know any better, (like the dozen other lonely guys in this bar who checked Lois out when they first walked in) he would maybe do something about the attraction. 

Like now, any unsuspecting person would think that Clark and Lois were more than co-workers at the moment. Especially since Lois had her hand a little too high up on his thigh for his liking. But, `Plan A' was in full effect. Maybe even a little more so than he had expected, but it was going quite smoothly. 

As Clark deepened the kiss, he listened carefully for the crunching sound of rubber tires rolling over gravel and waited patiently for a door to open as Lois slipped her tongue into his mouth. 

Part of the plan was for this to look as real as possible, but Clark had his reservations. He knew Lois wasn't interested in him that way. She always made it clear she was deeply in love with only one man. And, even though that man was currently unattainable, there were similarities between `The Man of Steel' and Clark that surely even Lois could recognize with the proper amount of research. 

When Lois showed up at Clark's apartment wearing a tight black dress, Clark wasn't able to speak aloud for five minutes. The dress had an abundance of cleavage, and showed off her great legs with the hem coming down mid thigh. But, Lois helped fill the silence with insults about his fashion sense, or lack there of. 

She helped him discover that he owned nothing worth keeping except for a pair of old jeans he hadn't worn since Smallville High, which he could barely fit himself into, and a tight black shirt. 

She grabbed some hair product from his bathroom cabinet, which he had forgotten was there, and applied it with her fingers until she was satisfied. 

"It's a start, Smallville." 

Currently, Clark's hands were clenching nervously in his lap as his thoughts and doubts started to cloud his mind. He decided to remedy that by reaching out with his right hand to cup Lois' cheek and he used his forefinger to gently part through the thin strands of chestnut hair that framed her face. 

The thought that if Lois kissed more often it would keep her from shouting out orders and insults crossed his mind, and made him relax. It was also becoming easier for him to forget his main reason for kissing her. And, now he could really concentrate on the act. 

When Clark heard a familiar voice making small talk with the bouncer in that smooth seductive way at the front door, he almost lost his cool. But, he tried to remain focused on the goal at hand. He used his sudden bout of nervous energy to grab Lois by the hip and ran a shaking hand slowly down her thigh. Then he raised her leg just high enough to put it over his legs, and wrapped his arms tightly around her back. 

Clark was so proud of the scene he produced that he almost lost track of the way footfalls coming closer his way at a fast speed stopped abruptly. 

Lois ended the kiss just as suddenly and whispered softly in Clark's ear to tell him, "Poor thing never saw it coming." She then licked around the shell of his ear and blew softly. "You should see the look on his face." 

Clark wasn't sure what affected him more, the words or the sensitivity of his ears. However, the shiver of excitement that ran up his spine made him feel charged and ready for action. He finally felt like everything was going to work out. 

The whole idea started when Lex began making regular appearances at popular restaurants, theaters, clubs, parks, zoos, etcetera with an attractive female socialite on his arm. Public appearances didn't bother him as much as the women. They came in and out of Lex's life so fast. And, even though it was silly of him to be this mad, he knew Lex had never cared about what the public eye thought of him before. 

Ever since Lex hit the big 3-0, it seemed he was searching frantically for a wife so he could have an heir. 

No, Lex never told him that was the reason for the sudden dating spree, but Clark had his suspicions. Maybe he was panicking, but he didn't want to wait for the faze to die off. It might be too late by then, and he knew this was his last chance. 

Thankfully, Lois had jumped at the idea. This was incredibly odd, even for her. Clark still hadn't figured out how he managed that lucky break. She claimed it was her good deed for the year, and that she hated to see him moping around at work. 

"If I can help you and Lex bump uglies like you should have been doing a long time ago, it'll be my pleasure." 

A sudden thought caused Clark to swallow a chuckle when he remembered Lois' rules about the fake-date. 

"Don't do anything to me that you wouldn't do to your mother on a first date." 

"Ew, Lois." 

"Do you understand me? No hands below the waist... better make that neck." 

"I bet Superman wouldn't get that memo," Clark said with a small smile. 

"Yeah, well, Superman wouldn't need to make his best friend jealous to attract attention." 

If she only knew, Clark thought to himself. 

Whatever made Lois change her mind about the situation must have been in the defeat she saw in Lex's eyes, because she was currently trying to get her hands underneath his shirt. 

When Lois succeeded, Clark heard an odd noise coming from the back of Lex's throat. It wasn't quite a gasp but more of a soft exclamation of surprise and hurt. 

When the kiss ended, he turned around and looked up from his position at the small table where he and Lois were sitting to meet Lex's eyes from across the room. 

He wasn't quite expecting the look of betrayal, and it almost broke Clark's heart. But, in a split second, the emotions that had openly skittered across Lex's face vanished, and a knowing smirk replaced the forbidding frown that was there earlier. The bastard even cocked an eyebrow and started to make his way over towards them. Only Lex could make Clark's emotions run hot then cold in a matter of seconds. 

Clark almost didn't notice the date on Lex's arm until it was too late. He was shocked to see it was a man and not a woman like Lex usually had at his side. He was clinging to Lex like a piece of clothing, his arm loosely hanging around Lex's waist and his hand squeezing his hip possessively. The man looked to be in his late twenties and had a thick head of bleached blonde hair. He was wearing a transparent, tight shirt that had different shades of blue in it and painted on pants in a darker blue. 

The blonde's grin grew wider when Lex whispered something in his ear. He responded by kissing Lex slowly and sensually in what appeared to be an invitation for more before sauntering off and disappearing behind a door leading to the men's restroom. 

Apparently, this was a bi bar. Who knew? Definitely not Clark. The research that went into this club was shoddy and Clark wished he had noticed all the same sex couples dancing on the floor before. 

Clark swallowed slowly and looked down at the dusty floor of the club, but quickly looked back up to meet Lex's eyes with determination when Lois kicked him in the shin. However, Lex's knowing look pierced through Clark's bravado and he couldn't help fidgeting uncomfortably under the scrutiny. Finally, Lex made the short distance over to where he and Lois were sitting. 

As Lex walked closer, Clark had the opportunity to see his outfit. He wished he hadn't paid attention, but he never could take his eyes off him before. He had never seen him so casually dressed before. The business suits he had grown accustomed to seeing recently and the long-sleeved shirts and slacks of Smallville didn't do the man justice. 

A soft-leather black shirt, buttoned up only halfway, showed off Lex's sleek, well-toned chest. The matching pants were just as tight as his blonde beau's and were currently outlining his impressive length for everyone to see as he glided through the crowd. 

Clark grabbed his drink and gulped it down fast nearly choking when he realized he had grabbed Lois' vodka instead of his lemon water. Barely concealing the sudden urge to vomit, he cringed when Lois felt the need to yell out a welcome before he could stop her. "Lex! I didn't know you hit the clubs anymore. Did you know that, Clark?" 

Lois jabbed an elbow hard just under Clark's ribs and despite his inability to feel the pain usually inflicted by his partner, he winced and doubled over slightly as if she punched him in the gut. After a moment, he cleared his throat and spoke. "No, not at all." 

Lex grinned, the warmth never reaching his eyes, in full business mode like at a press conference. "I'm just as surprised to see Clark at a place like this. But please, don't let me stop the two of you from having your fun." 

Lex gave Clark a knowing wink that was so completely put on that he felt the urge to slap him, but he also knew there was something wrong. 

Lois opened her mouth to speak but Clark silenced her with a slow shake of his head. He turned just in time to see the back of the bald head he had grown to love retreating through the throng of dancing and writhing bodies on the dance floor. 

"Lex, wait!" Clark shouted out and followed as fast as his clumsy feet would allow him then grabbed Lex's arm by the fabric of his thin black shirt. 

Lex turned with a surprised look. "What do you want, Clark?" 

Clark couldn't help but smirk. "You really have no idea." 

"I really have no idea, huh? What the hell are you talking about, Kent?" 

That kind of stung Clark a bit. Lex only said that when he was being interviewed. "Are we on a last name basis now, Luthor?" 

Lex was becoming truly pissed now. He shook off Clark's hand. "I'm sorry. Did you want me to stay and watch you make out with your little reporter girl?" 

Clark chuckled softly at the venom in Lex's words, but realized his mistake too late when he saw the retreating form of his best friend dashing out of the club door. "Lex! Come on!" 

He honestly hadn't thought the plan would work, or that Lex would be this angry. He just wanted Lex to see him as a sexual being rather than `innocence personified.' 

The only role he ever played around Lex was `nave hick.' He thought it would be an interesting change, hopefully an eye opening one. 

When Clark finally caught up, he saw Lex standing outside in the cool night air with his hands in his pockets. His breath was coming out in white puffs as he shuffled his feet on the pavement. He looked like a charging bull that was finally allowed to roam free after being caged in for too long. No, the plan obviously wasn't going well. 

"Why are you so upset, Lex? Shouldn't you be in there having a wonderful time dancing with Mr. Goldilocks in there?" 

Lex laughed weakly and walked over to stand in front of Clark. "Well, I didn't expect you to be in the club tonight, Clark. Especially not with... her." 

At first, Clark thought getting a reaction like this out of Lex was what he wanted but he was quickly beginning to find it stupid. He had just as much a right to be in that club with Lois or anybody as Lex did with his date. He let out an exasperated sigh. "And that's a bad thing?" 

Lex shook his head viciously and pointed at Clark. "I didn't think you would stoop this low." 

That was definitely not the reaction Clark was hoping for at all. "What are you talking about?" 

"Come off it, Clark! You're spying on me for The Daily Planet!" 

"Oh, God," Clark whispered. "You've got it completely wrong!" 

Murder was written plainly across Lex`s features. "Do I? Let me make myself a little clearer then." Lex smirked up at Clark and slowly stated, "You're trying to get material on me and my sex life." His words were dripping with venom. 

Shocked, Clark choked out an octave higher than normal, "What? Seriously, Lex. That's a story for the Inquisitor." 

Lex shook his head and smirked again. "I own the Inquisitor, Clark. I wouldn't allow a story like that to print. So, you and Lois are going to write a column about my renewed interest in the club scene... and men." 

"Look, I had no idea you were into guys." Clark muttered under his breath, "That would have helped me a great deal." 

"Well, now you do, and Perry will probably give you a promotion. Congratulations!" 

For the second time that evening, Clark grabbed Lex by the arm to prevent him from storming off. "You should know me better than that, Lex. I would never do that to you, nor let Lois print that kind of story. Your sexual preferences are private and I respect that." 

"Then explain to me why you went out of your way to find me here at this club tonight. Clubbing definitely isn't your thing." 

Clark shook his head and rubbed his eyes with his hand then sighed. "It's pointless now. This was the stupidest idea I've ever had." 

Lex stiffened and shook his arm free from Clark's grip. "Fine. Just let me enjoy the rest of my evening." 

Clark couldn't let Lex go. Not when everything was still so screwed up. "No. Listen. I wanted to make you jealous. All right? I wanted to know if I could make you feel the same way I do every time I see you with another woman... or I guess man now. But, instead, I've just made you never want to speak to me again." 

Clark watched as Lex swallowed hard and licked his lips. He then spoke with a soft voice Clark could barely hear, "I can't believe I'm asking this..." With a look of determination, Lex spoke up a little louder, "How does it make you feel, Clark?" 

Reaching out with both hands, Clark gently placed them on either side of Lex's neck and leaned in close. He smiled. "First, I get nauseous, like I'm going to throw up. Then, I get angry and I want to break their hands for touching you. Last, I feel sad. Because, no matter how good you think that person is making you feel, I know I can make you feel one hundred times better." 

Lex smiled back and took his hands out of his pockets to place them on Clark's arms. "Mission accomplished then." 

A look of disbelief came across Clark's face. "Really?" 

Lex laughed. "I get insanely jealous when it comes to you, Clark. I don't want anyone touching you either." Lex paused, licking his lips. "You're close to Lois. Closer than you were with Lana. That makes me nervous." 

Clark felt his whole body go numb with that confession. "How come you didn't tell me sooner?" 

Lex shrugged. "Pride. I thought you would turn me down on the spot and I didn't want to ruin our friendship." Lex shook his head. "It's clich I know, but I never wanted to put us through that. I wasn't one-hundred percent sure we would come out of it unscathed." 

Clark smirked and cocked his eyebrow as Lex always does. "But we're the `stuff of legends,' remember?" 

Lex feigned shock. "Of course. How could I forget?" 

Clark leaned his forehead against Lex's and sighed. "So, what about your date." 

"`Goldilocks,' as you call him, means nothing to me now. I think I might have feelings for someone else." 

Clark scoffed. "You `think' you might?" 

Lex grinned and nodded. 

Clark shook his head. "That's not good enough for me, Lex." 

Lex gave Clark an adorably confused look. "Ok. Well, then I do know how I feel about you, Clark. I've felt this way ever since Smallville when you were too young for me to do anything about it." 

"Do you love me?" 

Lex stared at Clark's lips. "Yeah. I do." 

Clark grinned. "I love you too. Now, what are we going to do about it?" 

Lex responded by kissing him. Nothing major, just a simple PG rating. However, it was a start, and definitely enough to make Clark's heart do a flip-flop in his chest. 

Then suddenly a succession of lights went off in a rush, killing the moment completely. Lex broke the kiss and pushed at Clark's chest. "Let go!" 

"What? Why?" Clark followed Lex's gaze and saw Lois grinning with her camera poised for the next shot. "No! Lois, don't!" 

By the time the second series of light bulbs flashed, Lex had already extracted himself from Clark's grip and disappeared back inside the club. 

Lois ran up to Clark with a confused look. "What's the matter with him?" 

"Why did you have to take that picture now?" 

"I thought you would like to have your first kiss on film! I was trying to be nice. Since when is Lex so camera shy?" 

"He thought we were spying on him. I had finally convinced him otherwise, but you just ruined everything!" Clark ran into the club and tried to find Lex amidst the crowd without any luck. 

Using his x-ray vision, Clark was able to find Lex through the walls all the way at the back of the building. 

Goldilocks was holding him and rubbing his back. Clark could just make out the words, "It doesn't matter. You don't need him. You've got me now." 

Clark was about to barge in, but when Lex leaned his face up and kissed him, Clark felt the air rush out of his lungs. He couldn't walk in on them now. He didn't feel like he had the right. 

With a dejected attitude, Clark turned and walked out of the club. He saw Lois leaning against her car with her arms crossed. When she saw him, she cocked her head and raised her eyebrows. "So?" 

Clark shook his head and frowned. "I don't want to talk about it. Just drive me to my apartment." 

For the first time since they had fake-kissed, Lois kept her mouth shut and got in the car, turning on the ignition. Clark slumped in and leaned his head back against the seat, trying to forget about how perfect Lex felt in his arms. 

* * *

The artificial light coming off the fixtures above and the glow of the computer screen made Clark twitch as he typed. 

The last few weeks had been hell for Clark. He hated Lois, and probably himself even more, for what happened. He still couldn't get over it. The images were still so fresh in his mind. Everything about that night went wrong. 

Clark knew Lex didn't fall for silly dating games. Clark was still in high school when it came to love, and Lex had felt nothing but betrayal from every one of his longer lasting relationships. He had every right to be suspicious, and bringing Lois into this mess definitely hadn't helped. 

A manila envelope flopped on top of his keyboard and caused him to stop typing a hundred Lexes on his blank page. He stared up with a scowl at Lois. "What's this?" 

"Probably a bad idea on my part, but I thought you might want to see these." 

Clark laid the envelope aside and pushed the backspace on his keyboard. "I'll check it out later." 

"What? No, Smallville. You're going to look at it now even if I have to force you." 

Clark rubbed his eyes and sighed. "What is it?" 

"I wasn't even going to develop them but... I couldn't help it. And, when I did, they turned out so well I couldn't dispose of them either. And, before I changed my mind, I sent some to Luthor too. So, open it." 

Clark's eyes widened as what Lois was saying dawned on him. "You didn't..." 

"Look, I'm going to let you digest this and thank me later, okay?" 

Clark almost ripped the envelope in half with the force of his anger and when he saw the pictures; his heart broke for the second time. 

A tear slid down his cheek as he looked at him and Lex. They were in black and white, which made it seem almost surreal. Like they were actors in an old film... granted Lex wasn't wearing your typical 40's attire, but still he could give Grant a run for his money. 

"I didn't mean to make you cry." 

Lois' words made Clark bury his face in his hands. Maybe he was taking this too seriously. And, maybe Lex hadn't been avoiding him all this time either. 

Clark let out a shaky breath and looked up at Lois. "Tell Perry I need some time off. I'll call him when I'm ready to come back to work." 

"How long do you think you'll need?" 

"Probably just a few days, but if it's going to be longer I'll call you." 

"Whatever you need." 

Clark nodded and stood, grabbing his tweed jacket from its place on the back of his chair and crumpling it underneath his arm as he made his way out of the building. 

* * *

Clark wouldn't want to admit it but yeah he was moping and had been moping ever since he discovered from a cold but somewhat informative butler at Lex's penthouse that the playboy had been on business in Hawaii since last week and wasn't expected back until next week. 

The apartment was in shambles, he hadn't bathed for two days, and he definitely didn't want any visitors. 

Lois had tried, and failed, to break down the door with the help of Jimmy yesterday. She had practically screamed through the door that he and Lex were worth fighting for, and that he better put himself back together before it was too late. 

In his opinion, it already was too late. For all he knew Lex and Goldilocks were probably having a grand old time in Hawaii without him. Laughing, kissing, making hot passionate love under the sun... 

"Dammit!" Clark rushed over to put out the fire his horny eyes just created from too many sexy thoughts when he was startled by the doorbell. "Just a minute!" 

Clark squinted through the wall to see Lex leaning against the door picking at his nails looking very relaxed and tan, but thankfully, there was no boy model cling. 

He wasn't sure he wanted to open the door. It was surely just going to be another `Lexure' and he wasn't sure he wanted details about his trip. 

But, he threw a sheet over the ashes of the lamp he had just disintegrated and combed his hair back with the tips of his fingers. With a deep breath, he opened the door. 

If Clark had of been less angry and more perceptive he might have noticed what Lex was wearing and prepared himself for how that might effect him before opening the door. He looked like he had just gotten off of the airplane; wearing a rumpled, gauzy cream colored shirt with the top three buttons missing showing off a necklace that consisted of a lavender stone attached to a piece of black string tied securely around his neck. His pants were stonewashed denim with rips at one knee. He looked so damn... pedestrian that Clark wanted to yell at him for it and fuck him senseless at the same time. 

"Lex. What brings you to this part of town?" Clark winced at the crack in his voice. 

Lex sighed and Clark detected a bit of humility in his attitude when he said, "I just want to talk. Can I come in please?" 

Clark gave his apartment a once over then nodded. The trash littered about the floor and the dimly lit atmosphere seemed appropriate for this meeting somehow. 

Lex slowly entered as if he wasn't exactly sure he belonged there. Then he looked up at Clark and that's when he noticed the manila envelope clenched tightly in Lex's well-manicured hands. 

Clark mentally cursed Lois and sat down on his sofa. "You look really good, Lex. I assume Hawaii treated you very well. I hope you didn't work too hard." 

Lex half smiled. "Well, when you're in Hawaii you end up doing a little more than work while you're there." Lex seemed to sober up when he noticed Clark wasn't joining in on the humor, then began more softly. "I did a lot of thinking while I was there. About us." 

"Really? What did you think about?" 

"I thought about our friendship mostly. And, of course that night at the club. I've come to the realization that I need you in my life, and I want to be... friends again." 

The word, `friends' made Clark feel extremely disappointed. He wanted much more. Then he saw Lex reach out with his hand in what he felt was a pathetic attempt at a truce. But, he took the hand anyway. He would take anything he could get from Lex at this point. Clark put on a tight smile and took the hand. "Ok. Friends it is." 

Lex smiled. "Good. Oh, Lois sent me this. She assured me that these were the only copies she made and that the originals were given to you. Do you mind if I have those?" 

Clark nodded numbly and got up to get them. When he got to his room, he shut the door and leaned against it. He wasn't going to cry. At least Lex was speaking to him again, and that should be worth smiling about. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. His room was a wreck and if he was going to find the pictures before nightfall, he had better get cracking. 

He had just removed a dozen newspapers from the top of his desk when he heard a soft knock coming from his door. 

"Clark, are you ok?" 

It wasn't until Lex asked did he feel the tears flow uncontrollably down his cheeks. He gulped down the emotion and whispered. "I'm fine. I'll be out in a second." 

Apparently, he wasn't very convincing because Lex was opening the door and coming inside of his disaster of a room. 

"You're crying." 

Clark laughed nervously. "No, I'm not. It's just really dusty in here." 

"Oh, well, I just wanted to tell you that you don't have to give me the originals right away." 

"Ok. That might be a good idea. Uh, I really need to start cleaning up this place. Do you mind seeing yourself out?" 

Clark started to pick up the clothes that were strewn about the room. Lex cleared his throat gently and spoke, "No, I can't do that." 

Clark looked up. He was confused as to why he needed to be escorted out of his apartment. Maybe Lex had something else to say that would cause him even more grief. "Why?" 

"Can we sit down and talk some more? I feel like I owe you an apology and explanation for the other night." 

Clark chewed at the inside of his cheek as he digested that tidbit of info. "You don't need to apologize for anything. But, you're forgiven if that makes you feel better." 

Lex shifted uncomfortably. "Please, let me say a few words and then you can get back to cleaning house." 

Clark sighed and dropped the load of clothes in his arms, following Lex into the living room. They sat down on his brown leather couch. The one expensive piece of furniture he owned. "So, talk." 

Lex smiled nervously. "I'm sorry I accused you of spying on me. I was obviously wrong about that. You would never do that to me." 

"Yep." Clark raised his eyebrows an inch to try to hint to Lex that he was dragging it out a bit too much. 

"I guess I was feeling vulnerable that night. It was the first time I had been true to myself in a long time. The past few months I've been trying to hide how I feel by being in the spotlight. I always thought that was something I could control... but it was becoming too much. And, for one night I wanted to be free of that pressure." 

Clark nodded. He knew what that was like more than most. 

Lex swallowed. "I guess you hate me now." 

Clark laughed, causing Lex to furrow his brow and look up at Clark quizzically. "There are a lot of things I feel towards you, Lex, but hate isn't one of them." 

Lex half smiled. "So, do you still like me?" 

"I don't think it's possible for me to not. It would be easier for sure." 

Lex nodded sadly. "I meant those things I said that night, Clark. I don't know if it means anything to you now, but for what it's worth... I do love you." 

Clark blinked a few times, trying to make sure he was awake and alert. Surely, Lex didn't just say what he thought he said. "Excuse me?" 

Lex shrugged. "I love you." 

A smile was slowly starting to escape from the corners of Clark's mouth for the first time in a month and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. "Really?" 

Lex smiled back. "Yeah. And, I really would like to try that kiss one more time." 

Clark swallowed as Lex pulled him close and leaned in for a kiss. This time it was a little more risqu. You definitely wouldn't see it in a Disney film, maybe more like a Cinemax late night special. 

Lex's hands slowly started moving south, and before Clark knew it, his sweats were down and there were expert, warm, slender, sexy fingers trying to get inside his boxers. 

"Whoa, what are you doing?" 

"I'm trying to seduce you, Clark. What does it look like I'm doing?" 

"Well, I haven't bathed in two days." No, he didn't just say that. 

Lex chuckled. "I don't care. But...we can take it slow." 

"Good." 

Lex laughed again and kissed Clark's cheek then pushed him down into the couch. Apparently, he had a different definition of slow. But, Clark wasn't about to correct him. 

The End 


End file.
